Punishment or Pleasure
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Roman is sick of Dean and Seth playing around so he's going to punish them, but will it end like? Don't read it you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Warning contains man on man on man or m/m/m, toys and that's it.

I own nothing of WWE. WWE owns Roman, Dean, and Seth.

...

Me: Okay this is the second odd dream I had of the Shield. So I hope you enjoy this...and Roman you can leave now.

Roman: Call me when you get finish with it.

Me: Okay bye. You are not going to like it.

...

After Raw the boys are in their locker room.

Roman was mad has ever. Seth and Dean wouldn't listen to him and they keep acting out, so tonight he's going to punish them.

"Roman can't we talk about this!? I know Dean and me have been horse playing a lot more than usual, but you don't have to punish us. Do you Daddy?" Seth holds on to Roman's arm.

"Don't Daddy me and yes, you two need relearn something." Roman's words sent a chill up Seth's spine.

"Seth! It can't be that bad, just take it easy."

"Easy for you to say Dean." Seth turns to Dean. "You enjoy this stuff."

"Seth, I don't see how you're talking about Dean. Aren't you my little Kinky Kitty."

Seth just blush at Roman and keep his mouth shut.

"Come on you two. We're headed back to the hotel, so get ready for whatever happens." Roman laughs evilly out the door.

Dean and Seth follows Roman out the door, just waiting to meet their doom.

At the hotel room

"Both of you take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Dean and Seth did as they were told and get on bed waiting for Roman next order.

Roman gets out his bag of toys.

"Umm what are you going to do with us daddy?"

"I didn't ask for you to speak Seth!" Roman pulls out something purple and a lube.

Dean wonder what's going to happen with them and Seth bits at his nail.

"Okay this is what's going to happen you two are going to fuck each other with this." Roman holds up a two headed dildo. "I'm going to see on couch and watch you two."

"Is that a double dildo?"

"Yes it is Dean." Roman hands the lube dildo.

Roman removes his clothes and takes his hair out of the bun and sits on the couch only in his boxers.

Seth and Dean gets ready with the toy and Seth yelps at the feeling of the toy.

"Not bad boys, now both of you move back and forth."

Dean and Seth follows Roman's word. Feeling their cocks get hard they don't touch themselves knowing that Roman would put the cockrings on them.

"Good to know you boys didn't forget my top rule."

Dean shut his eyes working on the pleasure he move his hips faster to get the toy in deeper.

"AHH! DEAN NO!"

"Good boy Dean! I can see the toy disappear between your bodies." Roman takes his soft cock and starts stroking it. "Hmm! This was a perfect idea."

Seth was gasping and moaning at the same time lost in the pleasure that Dean and him shared with the toy.

"Daddy don't you want to join the fun?" Seth licks his lips.

"No Seth I'm not really for you two to break apart...just yet." Seth really just wants to kiss Roman's lips.

Dean moves to sit up. "DEAN NO STOP! PLEASE!" Dean sits up so he can use himself to fuck Seth the toy. Seth moves deeper into the bed by Dean's actions. Roman's eyes go wide at the performance just listen to the sound of skin slapping together.

"DEAN PLEASE! THAT'S TOO DEEP! GET OFF! DADDY MAKE HIM STOP!" Seth sobs. Seth can feel the toys attack his bundle of nervous sending waves of pleasure to his body so it can shatter his mind.

"Dean get off of him."

"But Dad..."

"DEAN! What did I say!?"

Dean gets off of Seth. Moving his hands back in front of him.

Roman sees their cocks are leaking, but Seth was leaking heavy. Roman know this baby wouldn't last long, so he gets up and walk toward Seth.

"Daddy!?" Seth is afraid of what Roman will do.

Roman pats Seth's head and pull him into a kiss. Seth moans into the kiss while Dean watches them out the corner of his eyes. Seth pulls at Roman's hair to deepen the kiss wanting more.

"I can't hold it anymore, Daddy." Seth pulls away from Roman.

"Let it go Kitty." Roman whisper into Seth's ear.

Seth gasp as he release his cum on to the bed sheets. "Your turn Dean. You can stop."

Roman pulls Dean into a deep kiss sucking on Dean's tongue and stroking Dean's cock

"Oh Dad..." Dean release his cum on the edge of the bed and some hit the floor.

"Is our punishment over now Daddy?"

"No Seth. We still have one problem."

Seth knew what Roman meant. Roman wanted Seth to suck him off while Dean fucks his ass, but Seth always love that idea.

Roman moves into the middle of the bed as Seth moves on top of him moving his head down to Roman crotch. He admire Roman's cock because it was longer and thicker than anyone else cock Seth has seen.

Licking the head slowly of the pre-cum to save the taste.

"Seth don't keep me waiting."

"Yes Daddy." Seth slowly takes in the cock and go to sucking it.

"Shit Seth!" Roman push Seth's head down deeper feeling Seth's nose on his skin.

Dean just looking at them rubbing his cock waiting for Roman to tell him to move.

"God, Seth you're such a slut." Seth was moaning and slurping at the cock to give Daddy a little extra. Roman waves his hand for Dean. Dean gets up and puts his hand on Seth's hips. Dean lines up and push into to Seth. Seth moans making Roman's cock throb. Seth stop sucking for a minute until he feels Dean thrust in him and goes back to work on Roman's cock.

Seth is like a dog in heat when Roman and Dean takes him. Roman thrust into Seth's mouth. Seth lets Roman take control.

"Take it like a bitch Seth! Dean move faster!" Seth holds on to Roman's hips while him and Dean pound into Seth.

"Dad I can't...!" Dean climax in Seth's ass letting his seed fill up.

"It's okay Dean...! FUCK!" Roman shoots his seed into Seth's mouth watching him drink it. "Good boy Seth." Roman kiss Seth's cheek.

"Okay Dean down on all fours."

"Dad what!?"

"Watch this Seth." Seth stands back watching Roman force Dean on all fours.

"Aww shit Dean! You're till so tight. I guess it has been awhile since I took your ass."

Roman thrust into Dean. "Dad please that's hurts."

"Seth takes Dean's hand." Seth gets off the bed and sits on the floor in Dean's face and takes his hand.

"Don't worry Dean it doesn't hurt...until you get use to the feeling."

Roman began to thrust inside of Dean hitting his love spot.

"Damn...Roman..."Dean pants and Seth smiles up at Roman.

Roman moves all his weight onto Dean's back and takes Dean's other hand into his hand keeping his other arm up to support him.

"Damnit Roman! Get off of me." Their hips from together. "Hmm Roman!" Dean gives into the lust that was taking over him wanting more of Roman.

"That's it my little pet give in to me and only me." Roman whisper into Dean's ear. Seth just looks at them not saying a word just wishing that he was Dean right now.

"Faster Daddy please..."

Roman does as Dean wish. Dean has hardly ever took Roman's cock so the size was just everything to them. Dean can feel his cock leaking again so he pulls at Roman's hair for a a kiss.

"Enjoying the punishment now."

"Daddy...I...!"

Roman bits Dean's shoulder. "Gah!"

Roman holds Dean down pounding him into the bed. Seth bits his lip waiting for them to finish.

"Roman no!" Dean moans and gasp as he release. Seth can feel Dean's hand go numb in his hand.

Roman release into Dean letting his seed flow out of Dean's ass.

"Dean you where the biggest problem, so I save it for you."

"I don't think he can you daddy." Dean's eyes was in the back of his head, ass till in the air, and trying to catch his breath.

"He looks like a whore who can't move."

"Right Roman...!"

"Seth go take a shower and I'll clean this mess up, because I don't Dean can move."

"Yes Roman." Seth gets up and walks to bathroom. He upset because Roman would get both of him, but Seth really did only act when Dean mess with him. "Oh well."

10 minutes later.

Roman slips into the bathroom. Seth jumps feeling a hand on his ass.

"You didn't think I forgot about you Kitty." Roman push Seth into the shower wall. "Just hold still baby."

Roman push inside of Seth thrusting into him slowly. Seth's face was push up to the wall. "Ah...Roman..."

Roman hand one arm around Seth's waist and the other was holding his hand on the wall. Seth knew he couldn't last long he was still horny from Roman getting on to Dean.

"Roman go faster...please..."

Roman does whatever Seth wants as their bodys melt together. Roman strokes Seth's throbbing cock. Seth mewl in pleasure at Roman's hands.

"...!" Seth release on the wall letting his cum go down his legs.

"Good boy Seth." Roman beats Seth into the wall and release letting his eyes roll to the back of his head. Seth feels his ass over flow with Roman's seed. Roman and Seth both fall down sitting in the tub laughing. Roman holds Seth letting the water hit them from above.

Outside the bathroom

"Other people have to use the shower!"

"Good to hear your voice Dean!"

"Shut up Roman!"

Seth laughs.

...

Me: Okay that's it Roman.

Enter Roman, Dean, and Seth.

Roman: What the fuck!

Me: You wanted me to make something for WWE and here it is.

Dean and Seth: ...!?

The Shield leaves

Enter Chyna

Chyna: Hi honey.

Me: OMG Chyna can I hug you?

Chyna: Sure.

Me hug Chyna

Re-enter Seth

Seth: Review and Favourite. We hope you enjoy this and we would to give a shout out to DearNoAttachments because we read one of your story and this dream was born. Please tell us if you see a error anywhere. Thank you.

FNAF Phone Guy: You stop the other story for this!? And Seth took my job!


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Rollins: Hey everyone Miss Hearts is back and she wanted me to give you this. Enjoy.

Roman: Seth you can just call her Mya, you know?

Seth: I don't want to this why does everyone hate me!?

AJ Lee: They don't you, Seth. It's just...their way of love?

Roman: Is that even the right answer?

...

Seth has been left alone with Roman on easter. Dean is out the Divas and the other Superstar for some lame crap. Seth is afraid to be left with only one of his brother. He likes to have them both around.

Roman is going to force me to do something.

"Hey Seth!?"

"Yes!"

Seth looks up from the couch and meets Roman's eyes.

"Would you do something for me?" Roman plays with Seth's hair.

"What is it?"

 _"Dress up like a Playboy Bunny."_ Roman whispers into Seth's ear. _"Would you do that for your big brother?"_

"I don't...sure I think I can make that."

"Thanks, Seth." Roman kiss him on lips.

...

"Is Navy the only color I have? Aw fuck it!"

Black pantyhose, rabbit's ears, cotton tail, and black high heel shoes.

"I'm not putting on any makeup, maybe a little blush?"

"You look perfect."

"ROMAN! Knock before you come in my room, please."

"I couldn't wait any longer. I got a blue bunny."

"Yeah, you got a bunny."

Roman hugs Seth from behide and wraps his arms around Seth tightly.

 _"A little blue bunny all to myself."_

Roman feels on Seth's legs.

"You always shave your legs don't you?"

"...yes."

Seth knows that Roman likes to takes his time with him, unlike Dean who just goes and fucks him. This is going to be different.

Roman moves his hand to Seth's crotch. Seth yelps and jumps a little.

"What's wrong?"

"..."

Seth says nothing and just blushes. Roman rubs Seth's crotch and a little moan escapes his baby brother's lips.

"Roman...please..."

Seth holds onto Roman's arm and looks up at him. Roman see those puppy's eyes.

"What is it, puppy?"

Seth kisses Roman.

...

Cut to Dean

I bet that Roman back at the hotel fucking Seth.

"Dean, uh dude, you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Big E."

"Alright."

"Uce, I think Dean miss his brothers."

"Nah. I think it's something else."

...

Back to Roman and Seth

Roman and Seth have both fallen onto the bed and Roman is grinding against Seth making him whimper under him.

 _"You like that, puppy?"_

"...yes...ro...rom..."

Roman kiss Seth again and unzips the back of Seth's bodysuit.

"You smell nice, Roman."

"Thanks"

His smell is intoxicating and my head is swimming.

Roman kisses Seth's neck making him cry.

Seth feels his cock grow hard. Roman bites his neck and Seth screams.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?"

"No...I just don't...I didn't think you would be the one to bite me."

"Doesn't Dean do that?"

"Only to draw blood, but your are...gentle."

Roman looks down and see Seth's cock is hard and wants to try something that odd in Seth's case.

"Remove your clothes."

Seth takes off his clothes, but Roman rips his pantyhose.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Seth...this maybe odd for you but...can I blow you?"

Seth was shock for a second, but he had been blown before in the past. He mostly likes to give them to his brothers. He never thought it would be the other way around or even one of them asking him.

"If you want to...Roman."

Roman takes all of Seth's cock in his mouth and Seth gasp by Roman's action. Roman bobs his head up and down. Seth whimpers and tangles his fingers in Roman's hair not holding his head, but wanting to touch him.

I think that Seth likes this more from the other way around, but I just wanted to try cause he always does this for Dean and me.

"Roman...i'm gonna...cum!"

Roman gives Seth a thump up and Seth release in Roman's mouth. Roman swallows Seth's cum and look at him.

"You're so cute with the rabbit's ears."

Seth looks at his hands and trys to regain his breath.

Roman and Dean can easily fill Seth's mouth, but Seth can't do the same for them and Seth is embarrassed by this fact.

Roman kiss Seth and Seth can taste myself on Roman's lips and he lets out a lustful moan.

"Sorry about that I just wanted to see if you like it."

"I did like it, Roman."

"We always fill your mouth, but you can't do that?"

"No."

"It's all good puppy. I thought we always be too rough on you."

"No, you dont' besides I like it rough."

Seth touches Roman's nose.

"But I want to suck you, Roman."

Roman removes his short and Seth licks the head and the shaft before taking it all in his mouth.

"Fuck, Seth."

Seth looks up at Roman and grabs his hand placing it on his head still looking at Roman.

"You want me to fuck your throat?"

"umm!"

Seth nods with the cock in his mouth.

"If that's what you want."

Roman moves Seth's head slowly up and down his cock.

"Hmf!"

Why does he do these things for us?

"Agh!"

Roman slams Seth's head down on his cock and fucks Seth's throat rough. Seth holds on to Roman's legs and tears fall from his eyes. Seth can feel the cock throbbing in his throat and then feels a warm liquid.

"SHIT!" Roman roars and growls. Seth trys not to chock, but bubbles form out of his nose. Roman lets go Seth.

"Did mean for you to chock."

Seth wipes his nose with his arm.

"Can you just fuck me...in the ass?"

"Sure."

Roman throws Seth down on to all four and rips the back of his pantyhose.

"Roman!"

"I already rip the front. I'll buy you some more that how it's always been."

Roman rubs his cock with some lube.

"Do you want to be..."

"No, just stick it in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Roman not wasting another minutes rams his cock into Seth and Seth screams out in pain.

"You want me to take it out?"

Seth grabs a pillow.

"NO IT'S IN NOW! Just move slow..."

Roman shakes his head and slowly removes himself from Seth before slowly again re-entering him. Roman does this for a few more times.

"Roman...you can move...now."

"Naw, I'll treat you for now."

I'm not going to take you so fast because I almost torn your ass, but I'll be sure to creampie your little ass.

Seth lets out small pants enjoying the moment. Roman moves down to Seth's ear.

"How does it feel?"

"...good..."

Roman kiss Seth and then digs his nails into Seth's hips.

 _"I'm going to beat your ass up."_

"Aww fucking shit! Roman!"

I guess it's the big dog turn.

Roman thrust harder inside of Seth knocking the air out of Seth's lungs every time. Roman pulls Seth's hair and listen to him scream.

"Oh Seth."

Roman holds onto Seth's neck.

"Right there! Hit that spot again! Don't move! Don't stop, Roman! Please!"

Roman growls.

Seth is whimper under him and asking for more. Seth knows he can't touch himself cause Dean or Roman will make sure he comes and comes before them.

My body is on fire and it feels like my mind is melting as well, but Roman...oh shit! My vision is fuzzy. I can't hold back any longer.

"ROMAN!"

Seth cums and release on the bedspread.

"I'm not done yet."

Roman lifts Seth into in his arms and fucks him with Seth facing him. Roman can see the tears on Seth's hot face lost in complete pleasure.

"I like it better when I can see your face. Pleasure written on your face because of me. GRRRR!"

Roman growls in Seth's ear and then release inside of Seth filling him up with his warm gooey seed. Seth crys out and his vision fades away. Tears are on Seth face and Roman licks his cheek. Roman place Seth back down on the bed.

"I need to clean this place backup before Dean gets back."

...

Dean comes back by 8:45 and thinks that Seth would be asleep and if he was then he knew that Roman fuck him, but that didn't happen. Dean enter Seth's room and see Seth playing a game on his phone.

"Dean! How was everything?"

"Good? Where is Roman?"

"Oh he went out for some food. He'll be back soon."

"Nothing happen while I was gone?"

"No."

Seth is lying, but Dean doesn't know that.

...

Scarlet: Hey puppy.

Seth: Fuck I hate this woman.

Scarlet crys

Roman and Dean: What's wrong!?

Scarlet: Sethie mean to me.

Dean: Seth be nice to her.

Seth: No!

Rona: Let's go Scarlet. Seth does like us.

Deana: You cum dump.

Seth: ! See!

Rona, Scarlet and Deana leaves the room.

Roman: Why can't you be nice to Moody's OCs of us?

Seth: Those women are evil and Scarlet is suppose to be me? I am not kinky!

Dean: We hope you all enjoy this! Goodbye! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I wanted Seth to come, but not like that. I wanted for the Shield to be reborn, but he attack Roman and what's going on with WWE I have no clue. I made for some fangirls. Enjoy.

Roman: Sup anything this may just be like a lot of oneshots, so yeah if another update just a one shot with all three Shield members.

Backstage after Extreme Rules

"Roman! I said I was sorry!"

"Fuck that! I don't want to hear it, Seth! You think you can just back and attack your big brother? I'm sick of those fans who don't like me or believe in me and I'm sick of that little shit AJ Style. You come back and everyone goes crazy over you? Everyone love the Shield, but when we broke up it was all about Dean and you. I'm not going to live in your shadow, Seth. No, you're going to live in mine."

"AGH!"

Seth trys to break away from Roman's hand that is squeezing his throat.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, Kitten."

Roman squeezing Seth neck even harder than before and Seth starts to kick his feet.

"I thought you enjoy pain?"

"...!"

Roman punch Seth in the stomach.

"You took the blond out of your hair, why? Your fans love that about you."

Roman hits him again.

"ARK!"

Tear fall from Seth's eyes. He looks into Roman's eyes and see that his older brother is hurt and feels betray again.

"Got anything to say Seth?"

"...?"

"No?"

Roman slaps Seth and then drops him to the floor.

Seth crawls away from Roman.

"Come on Seth! I thought that you were the man! The big man! Get your ass up and fight! Your still a little bitch!"

Dean please help me.

Dean walks in and pause then looks at Roman.

"Uh Roman do you want him all to yourself or did you...?"

"You're free for tonight Dean."

Seth looks up at Dean.

Dean walks over to Seth.

"You have really piss him off tonight, Seth. If I was you I would do whatever he says cause you know how ruthless Roman can be sometimes. Kay puppy?"

Seth nods to Dean and Dean leaves the locker room.

Roman walks over to Seth.

"Ready to spend some time with your big brother?"

Seth hugs Roman's legs.

He's going to hurt me.

At the hotel

Seth is in his boxers sitting at Roman's feet while he sits on bed.

"So Seth ready for your punishment?"

"..."

"Suck it up."

"...?"

"No really suck it up."

Seth unzips Roman's pants and pulls out the soft cock. Seth strokes it a few times before putting it in his mouth. Roman shows no emotions to Seth's actions.

"Hmmm!"

Drool fall from Seth's mouth and Roman pets Seth's head.

"You really like sucking my cock, Seth?"

Seth looks at Roman and blinks once meaning "yes".

"Then take it deeper."

Roman push Seth down on his cock making Seth choke. Seth moves his hands to Roman's thighs.

"Phhhmmm!"

"Relax Seth."

Tears fall from Seth's eyes but he relax his throat. Roman removes his vest.

"Grahp!"

Roman fucks Seth's mouth! Seth can feel the cock hit the back of his throat before it slides down. Seth's cock turn hard liking the treatment from Roman.

"Shit Seth."

Seth squeeze Roman really get off at the pleasure of his cock in his mouth. Roman looks down at Seth and see that he is okay with Roman using me like a sex doll. Roman let's go of Seth. Seth is confused on why Roman didn't cum in his mouth.

"Your face is a mess, Seth."

"..."

"Or are you still after this belt?"

Roman holds up the WWE belt and Seth looks at it and then Roman's hands.

I wonder if he would spank me?

Seth grabs the belt and throws it to the floor and kiss Roman. Roman falls back down onto bed with Seth attacking his mouth.

"Oh you want me?"

"yes..."

"Alright then let's play some more."

Seth moves off of Roman.

"You know Seth it's been a long time since I've been that ass of yours so..."

Seth knew what Roman meant, but before he could move Roman grabs his hand.

"You're already after sucking my cock. The reason why I didn't come yet was because I wanted to fill up that little tight ass of your."

Seth looks down at shame seeing a wet spot on his boxers.

Roman pulls down Seth's boxers and push him deeper into the bed.

"Roman!"

"Hush, Seth!"

Roman grabs a bottle of lube and some in his hand.

"You ready, puppy?"

"...use your whole hand."

"Are you sure about that!? I mean..."

"Just do it, please."

Without any warning Roman shoves his hand up Seth's body.

"AH FUCKING SHIT!"

"Told you."

"You didn't have to shove it in all at once!"

Roman slaps Seth's ass.

"Stop talking."

Roman slowly fucks Seth with his...arm?

"ROMAN PLEASE STOP!"

"No, just relax again."

"ARG!"

"You like it anyway just look at all pre-cum leak from your cock. You're enjoying this, Seth. Don't lie cause your body can't."

Seth bites onto the bedsheets trying to keep from moaning.

"I will destroy you!"

Roman jumps on Seth's back and Seth feels numb as hell from Roman's arm leaving his body.

"AGH!"

"You're still tight after all of that?"

"ARGK!"

"Don't worry, Seth. I won't go easy on you."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You have a real smart mouth! Let's see if you can still talk after I fuck it out of you, bitch!"

Roman thrust into Seth hard making him scream.

"Don't even try to beg now Seth."

Seth sobs and moans getting lost in pleasure.

"Enjoying the rough treatment, Seth?"

"Yeah...don't...stop Roman."

"Glad that you like it."

Roman holds onto one of Seth's hands as he fucks him. Seth can't see much other than Roman's hair fall down over him, but he knows that Roman has his hand.

He has so much power. I love to feel his body against mine.

"Fucking wreck me, Roman!"

Roman kiss the back of Seth's neck.

"You really have miss me?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"I have months loads of cum for you, Seth."

"Give it to me!"

Seth cums and Roman kiss his ear.

"Good boy."

Roman release his loads inside of Seth.

"Agh! Oh! Offfm! Ummm! Roman! Uhpmmf!"

"Damn Seth."

"What...?"

"You can really take a pounding."

"..."

Seth looks at Roman's butt.

Dean and him both have a nice ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: This is an old story called "Why do you dress like that?" I'm taking it down and putting it here with the other one shot story cause it didn't reach what I thought it would reach. One person like and I post this 11/08/2015. I would like to thank KaceyKim for that one review.

Seth Rollins: I told you that everything you fangirls do suck.

Me: Can you shut the hell up and get the fuck out of my damn face? We do what we want cause we love you, Sethie!

Seth Rollins:...I don't agree with any of this.

Dean Ambrose: Comment if you like and thank you all!

Seth Rollins: There maybe still some errors in here because she didn't fix it. She only wrote this half of us talking so yeah just forget the misspell words and missing words. Enjoy the show...

...

Even if Seth did betray his brothers, he still like to spend time with them. A small vacation from work just Dean and Roman is all Seth needs and to clear the air with them. Seth was their little baby brother, but Seth was also their little cum dump. He's a little whore for them. Seth likes to fuck by them. They both hold a special place in his heart.

Dean: This was Seth's idea for us to be all together, but he has been lock in his room all fucking day!

Roman: Maybe that's it Dean. You keep yelling and screaming, he may think you're trying to beat him and like before in the car.

The truth is Seth likes to cross-dress mostly for Dean and Roman because it makes them more wild. The Shield is stronge together, but Seth likes to feels powerless sometimes to get his brother's attention. He plays weak, so one of them can save or play with him.

Seth: Woman are spoiled. They have the best...naughty clothes. I love the panties and stockings anything to get Roman's hands on me. Dean likes the little chokers I wear around my neck. I don't know why, but if he likes them, then I love them.

Completely shaving, soft skins, and smells like sweet candy. Seth is more than pleased with himself, but he wants to take some pictures.

Roman: Look how about he go in his and talk about what to do today?

Dean: We spend all yesterday at the mall with him, but he broke away from us. What did he do?

Roman: He came out of Books of Millions with a big bag. You sure he just not reading?

Dean: Why can't he follow me and jack-off?

Roman: The Titty Master can shut up!

Roman gets up.

Seth: I hope my phone doesn't get hacked this time. If this got out my career is more than over.

Roman: Hey Seth...

Seth: DON'T COME IN!

Roman: So this is why you lock yourself in here.

Seth: Roman please...

Roman pulled Seth into his arms.

Roman: You look real pretty Seth. Hey Dean get in here! Come look at your little brother!

Dean comes in the room.

Dean: Well Seth has usual you surprise me, but isn't this too much? You smell so sweet and the...panties?

Seth: I...I...like to cross-dress, but...I wanted to see...how you guys would react. Oh Roman!㈎7

Roman squeeze Seth's ass.

Roman: I like this a lot. You should dress like this more often for us.

Seth: OHHH AHH!

Dean rubs Seth's crotch.

Dean: Yeah Seth. This suits you pretty good, so can we play with our little brother?

Seth: Do whatever you want to me... ㈏7

Roman: You heard him Dean.

Roman let's go of Seth.

Dean nods and Roman pulls out his phone and starts recording.

Dean: Get on your knees.

Seth does has told.

Dean: Take my cock out of my pants.

Seth unzips Dean's pants and strokes the fat cock looking up at Dean and then to Roman. Roman laughs at this taking his own cock out. Seth sucks Roman's long cock.

Dean: Switch!

Seth sucks Dean and strokes Roman.

Dean: AWW FUCK YEAH! THAT'S IT!

Roman eyes Seth and Seth jumps beacuse he forgot. Seth moves hand off of Dean and on Roman's balls. Roman loves Seth playing with his balls. Dean moves his hand to the back of Seth's head and starts fucking his face. Seth can feel his cock growing from inside his panties making him a little uncomfortable. Dean and Roman both cums. Seth gags alittle on Dean cumming in his mouth. Roman's cum runs down the side of Seth's face ruining his make-up and then pink bra.

Seth looks at Roman and laughs wiping he's face he licks the cum from hand. Roman growls.

Roman: Get in the bed Seth.

Seth jumps in the bed and Roman pulls down his panties.

Seth: Ah Roman...?

Roman: I'll give you my fingers before I give you my cock.

Seth nods his head trying to relax.

Roman: Dean give me the lube.

Dean gives Roman lube has Roman gives Dean his phone.

Seth: Ah...MHHF! It's been awhile...since you guys...have been in my ass.

Roman: I may have to but my whole arm in you.

Seth: Oh yeah try that. It sounds good!

Dean: Hey Roman.

Roman: Hmm?

Dean: You think Seth is acting like this cause we haven't been around him for awhile?

Roman: Yeah.

Seth: I mostly just miss you two. Ahh! DO THAT AGAIN ROMAN!

Roman push at Seth's bundle of nervous sending pleasure through his body.

Seth: Please Roman...please give me your cock...i can't wait any longer.

Roman strokes his cock with the lube and thrust inside Seth.

Seth: AW SHIT!㈝3

Roman: Don't worry Seth. Daddy knows what you want.

Dean: Oh please less talking and more fucking!

Roman starts pounding away at Seth's ass making him scream in pure lust for his big brothers. A doggy style with Roman is Seth favorite, because Roman a lot bigger than Seth and Seth sees Roman as a man who takes whatever he wants. Roman is just more of an animal to Seth.

Seth: aww yes daddy...go deeper inside me...please.

Dean moves so he can Roman's balls slap against Seth, but Roman is more than sure balls deep in Seth.

Roman holds Seth's thorat.

Roman: You like daddy's big cock don't you!?

Seth...

Roman: You like my big long cock deep inside you!?

Seth: fuck me harder...please daddy.

Roman growls

Seth's vision becames fuzzy

Roman: DAMNIT!

Seth: AHH DADDY!

Seth cums first and he can soon feel Roman's hot seed flow inside him. Seth moves on his right side has Dean comes near his face.

Seth: Hmm so much harm cum from daddy!

Dean: Hey Roman, I have an idea.

Dean whisper in Roman's ear and Roman smiles. Seth watches him not knowing of what's about to happen.

Seth: What are you guys talking about? Dean don't you want your turn?

Dean: Oh, I have already had my turn, so now it's our turn.

Seth: ...?

Roman: Seth you remember the thing we did the first time when we form the shield?

Seth: Oh that THING! So bed or the arm thing?

Dean and Roman: Arms!

Seth: Of course.

Seth is between Roman and Dean in both of their arms resting his head against Roman's shoulder. Seth takes a deep breath, but soon screams as Roman's and Dean's cock enter in him.

Seth: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!

Roman: You okay, Seth?

Seth: ...are you guys going to go?

Roman and Dean bounce Seth on their dicks. Seth just melts between the two alpha males remember all the good times he had while in the shield.

What did I leave them for? Yes I have the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship belt, but that brings me no joy. Most hated man in the world I don't really fucking care. Money and fame can't always buy you happiness. It the people are you and when you lose them...you are truly miserable. I love them and I don't want to let them go.

Seth: OH FUCK NO!

Roman and Dean both cum inside Seth overflowing his ass cause the cum to leak out. Seth passed out from this family play time.

Roman and Dean get in the bed with Seth in middle.

Seth: Guys promise me...if...they we can still be brothers and hangout together.

Tears falls from Seth's eyes.

Roman: Sure we can Seth, but you'll always be our little baby brother you know that.

Dean: Yeah Seth no one can ever replace you. You're on of kind.

Seth: Thanks you guys.

Roman and Dean kiss.

Seth: I like it better when we're all together.

Dean and Roman kissed Seth's cheeks soon after they all fall asleep.

...

Later Seth wakes up and takes a short shower getting the cum off him. Roman wakes up to see that Seth is gone. Roman goes to the bathroom and finds Seth in a black t-shirt and blue shorts with his hair wet.

Seth: Roman.

Roman: Seth I really have to ask you this...why do you just up like this?

Roman shows Seth the pictures Seth has on his phone.

Seth:...because sometimes I wish I was born ag girl, but if that means never meeting you two then I don't want to change.

Roman: ...is Kaitlyn another reason why?

Seth: Yes. You know she's my twin sister.

Roman: Oh my god.

...

Scarlet: Hope you people enjoyed this short story. I will make another for Seth Rollins later...

Seth Rollins: So you final did it uh Scarlet? You had this plan way in beginning and you choice when I get hurt. What you really wanted and post this it fan girls like you that I don't agree with and are afraid to meet in really life.

Scarlet: Well Seth I'm sorry I just don't agree with what happen to the shield. Other fan girls and me like stuff like this and you know of your tumblr fan girls. I love for only the shield time and nothing more. I couldn't and never hurt you.

Rona and Deana: Seth leave her alone.

Roman and Dean: Seth come on and leave them alone.

Rona: Now why you tell him for the shield and nothing more knowing of the nude pics.

Scarlet: Because I am good and evil.

Deana: Hey we are Mya's female version of the shield. We belong to her and WWE owns Seth, Roman, and Dean. You can see us in the first story Love Kills the Monster. Hope you see everyone next time.

Mya: Rona, Deana, and Scarlet are my characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman: It has been a long time for this to get an update, so Moody is...I guess upset with the Raw and SmackDown brand thing. Seth and me are on Raw and Dean is on SmackDown.

Seth: She will always believe in the Shield far or apart.

Roman: I think is a lost or hidden file. I really don't know, but we will post it for you, our beloved readers.

Seth: Enjoy.

...

"I don't have anything to do. I wonder where Roman is? Thanks to Kevin I can now talk to Roman and a few other people."

Seth heads down to the Hotel Lobby and spots Roman near some magazine.

"Roman."

"Seth? Do you need something?"

"I have nothing to do."

"And? This is my problem, how?"

"Come and hang out with me like old times, please. I mean it really is lonely for me now. Thanks to the dump brand thing I hardly have anyone to hang with now."

"You won't put a chair in my back, would you?"

"Unless you mean me jumping on your back for some old funny then yes."

"Alright lets go."

"Yayy!"

Seth jumps on Roman's back and they walk out the lobby.

...

"I miss Roman and Seth."

"Oh, do you really uce?"

Dean looks up to see Jimmy and Jey looking down at him.

"Ahhh! Why did you two do that?"

"To see if you were thinking about something or trying to get a tan."

"I was thinking about the Shield before Seth broke it."

"Do you blame everything on Seth?"

"No, I don't blame Seth. I just blame Triple H and his bitch of a wife."

"Ohh, you mean what fans call them."

"What do the fans call them?"

"The Internet fans call them Papa H and...I don't know if she has a nickname."

"She is Seth's mother."

"All I know is that I don't agree with how it all happen."

"Oh wait, look!"

"Why is Uce carrying Seth on his back?"

"It's way to early for Seth to be drunk. They must be doing something else?"

"Dean then why don't you go join them?"

"Easy Jey. I want to stay out here with the pool like everyone else."

"Alright, but if Seth has Roman then it's not going to end well."

"For Seth it is."

"Shut up Uce."

...

"Alright Seth, what do you want to do?"

"I have no freaking clue. How about we go to the mall."

"More shopping for the pretty little princess."

"At least this time it will be perfect now that I have my sexy knight back."

"I think you both of your sexy knights back."

"Yeah, I miss Dean and you...it was never the same after the Shield broke."

"We did a damn good job for the company."

"I agree with you, but everytime after Raw or Smackdown I just feel into my own sadness after every show we would always go out to a bar just to drink and talk. That was my paradise and without you and Dean I knew my paradise was destroy."

"That's my little baby brother that I know and love."

"Oh, shut up."

Seth pulls on Roman's hair playfully.

"I don't really know why I am going shopping with you."

"To keep me company."

"No, I mean you like to...cross dress and stuff. I bet you have on pair of panty right now."

"...!"

"I know I'm right, Seth."

"Women have all the good stuff."

"You wouldn't have a sex change would you?"

"Oh, hell no!"

"Good to know."

"You do give an idea."

"What?"

"For Dean...who about we dress up as animal and head back to his hotel room?"

"Seth, you are NOT about to dress me up in women's clothes!"

"No, I mean like...a puppy."

Roman pause for a short second.

"Have you been reading fanfictions?"

"No."

"Alright, we'll dress and surprise Dean."

"Yay!"

Seth jumps down off of Roman's back.

"Let me lead you to the best secret sex shops that are hidden here."

"I have I feeling I am going to die before the day is over."

"Oh, don't be a sour puss."

"Dean calls you that."

"Yeah, I know."

...

Later that night

"Come on Seth, Dean isn't here yet."

"Even better we have time to goof off."

Seth falls on the bed.

"This is his room not mine, so no."

"Just sit on the bed with me, you big dog."

"I can't believe I let you dress me up like a dog."

"Oh come now, you make a prefect Collie and I found you some shorts since you didn't want to be in your underwear."

"Thank you for that, but what dog are you suppose to be?"

"Bolognese because everyone says I'm fluffy."

"You are."

Roman kiss Seth's forehead.

"I wonder where Dean is?"

"I don't know."

Roman pulls out his phone and tell Dean to meet him in the hotel.

...

Dean was still hanging out with the Usos when he go a text from Roman.

"I have to leave, but I'll see you guys next time."

"What's the hurry?"

"Roman wants to meet me for something."

"Oh, well go ahead. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"Both of you shut the hell up."

Jimmy and Jey both laugh as Dean walks away from them.

"I don't know what Roman wants, but it better be good. Meet me at your room? My room?"

...

"Seth, don't fall asleep."

"I'm not, but you are so warm. I should have dress you up like a bear and then you can be my cuddly bear."

Roman push Seth deeper down into the bed and growls at him.

"I am no one's bear."

"Roman?"

Roman looks into those big chocolate eyes.

"I'll get you one day."

"You say that all the time and...!?"

"What the hell is going on!?"

"DEANIE!" 

Seth jumps off the bed and hugs Dean.

"Why are you both dress like dogs?"

"Tell him Seth."

"We wanted to do something nice for you."

Seth licks Dean's nose.

"...nice?"

"Yeah, nice."

Dean looks over at Roman.

"Would Roman submit to me?"

"I would say only in your dreams, but this time I'll submit."

Roman walks over to his brothers and gives Dean a rough kiss on the lips.

"This is just all too perfect."

Dean continues to kiss Roman while Seth takes out Dean's cock and sucks it.

"To be honest Roman I just want...to fuck you. Slow down Seth."

Seth removes the cock from his mouth and strokes it.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"I fuck you while you fuck Seth."

"Yes!"

"Wait, Dean it has been a long time since you or Seth have been in ass...!"

Seth pulls down shorts and licks him.

"Seth!"

"That's right puppy help your big brother Roman."

Dean holds on to Roman while Seth spread his cheeks.

"Dean! SETH STOP IT!"

Dean feels Roman's cock grow harder.

Roman lets out a loud groan.

"You like that, Roman?"

"Shut up Dean."

Roman feels his face grow hot.

"Seth...please stop."

Seth stops licking Roman and then moves to the bed.

...

"HARDER ROMAN! OH YEAH FUCK ME!"

"...!"

"AH! HHHHAA!"

Seth is on bottom while Roman pounds his ass and Roman is in the middle getting his ass pounded by Dean.

"Seth...is really enjoying this. How about you, Roman?"

"Like I said shut the hell...up. Shha!"

"Roman!"

Seth can feel his body going numb, but somehow little jolts of pleasure pass through this body. He doesn't know this, but Roman is close to cumming too. 

"No."

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Roman! Did you just...?"

Dean stop thrusting into Roman.

"Sorry Seth."

Seth trys to speak, but no words come out of his mouth only things that they couldn't understand.

"Well good. You got Seth down for me now I can work on you."

"I don't think so."

"Why did you cum so early?"

"A lot of stress build up."

Dean checks on Seth.

"Hold still Seth."

"no more...no more...no more..."

"Tons of stress and over work. You fill him up pretty good, now let me do the same to you."

Dean push Roman down and lifts his legs over his shoulders. Roman freaks out and trys to kick Dean, but miss.

"Dean! Don't you dare...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dean jams his cock inside of Roman.

"Now that is tight."

"Fuck you."

"No, I'm fucking you."

"Don't! If you're going to fuck me... _go slow baby._ "

"I'll go slow for you baby."

Dean slowly thrust in and out of Roman. Roman makes small sounds of pleasure and turns his head away from Dean not to see this face.

"You like that, baby?"

 _"yes..."_

I forgot how good it feels to fuck Roman. He never let us go near his during the Shield only he has super drunk which was one time.

"awww dean!"

"Why do you let your hair cover that beauty face of your?"

"Hmmmm!"

Dean picks Roman's legs again and then picks up his face making Roman jump a little. Seth opens his eyes and see small tears running down Roman's face.

"Do you like my dick, Roman?"

"yes..."

Dean licks Roman's foot.

"Agh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you weird? Don't lick my foot!"

"Do you want me to suck on your toes?"

"No, now sto...ahhh! Hmmmff! Oh yeah baby! Ohhh!"

Dean hits some nervous inside sending Roman near his edge.

"OOOOHH DEAN!"

Roman's arms strecht over head and he feels something grab his hand.

"I never seen you like this before Roman."

"damnit seth..."

"I think it's about you end it Dean. Roman's face is just flushed."

"But his ass feels so damn good and it has a nice hold on my dick."

"Dean...it hurts."

"Not much longer now, I'll cum soon."

"No. No. No. No. No."

"Don't you want my load, Roman?"

"Ah! No."

"Are you sure you don't want my hot sticky jizz inside of you."

"Hmmgg! Nnnnnngg!"

"Well?"

"No. AHH!"

Dean thrust become more faster and violent causing Roman's body to shake.

"DEAN! AHHHH! OH FUCK!"

"It's not everyday Roman that I get to fuck this big sexy ass of yours. Look me in my eyes!"

Roman turns his head back to Dean and looks him in the eye with tears in his. Dean see the tears and wonders if he was been to rough with Roman.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't...like to...submit."

"Too bad."

Dean grabs Roman's cock and strokes it very hard.

"Aww no! Please don't!"

"Shh! Soon we'll cum together!"

It doesn't take long for Roman to cum.

"Eww!"

"Shit Roman!"

"Aww!"

Dean release his cum deep inside of Roman that Roman can feel something warm in his stomach.

"I...just had...to shoot myself...in the...face."

"Dean did you like your surprise?"

Seth was waiting on Dean's answer however Dean collapse on top of Roman.

"Just wait for him to wake up Seth."

"Kay, so you don't like to be fuck in the butt?"

"SETH!"

...

The next time Dean woke up he was still in his room in his bed, but he wasn't alone. He found Roman's arm around him and Seth sleeping between them.

"Seth ask you if you like your surprise?"

"I loved it."

"You have to tell him that when he wakes up."

"Thanks for...everything Roman."

"What are you talking about? This was all Seth's idea."

"I know that I mean thanks for letting me have you. I know it's not easy for you to submit to anyone, but you do have a sexy voice."

"What about that sexy growl of yours?"

They both laugh.

"I wish we can be the Shield again."

"Me too, Roman."

...

Roman: That's the end and please don't just on Moody. I see that she skip a or left a gap during a sex scene, but we hope you enjoy the story.

Dean: I thought she would never write you as a bottom, but I was wrong.

Seth: The one time when I didn't fuck.

Roman and Dean: Then go take more nude pics, slut puppy!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Wow it has been a long time since I have made a fanfic about the shield, but Valentine Day is coming up soon along with birthday, but no one cares about that. I just can't get Roman's ass out on my mind. His or Dean's butt, so I thought why not make a little story of this.

Matt Miller from Saints Row 3: I still control over your account.

Me: Of course you do, so this story contains rape, kidnap, and sexual theme enjoy.

... ... ... ... ...

 _I understand the fans sometimes, not always but some. They love the ass shots of Roman and me. People worship the ass and they love mine. I don't really fucking care about what they think, but Roman's ass is a thousands times better than mine._

 _I remember begin in the Shield and I always stared at Roman's ass whenever I had the chance. Seth would have to give me a little push to bring me back to Earth. I've wanted to grab that ass so many times and hardly got to, but I mostly grab him when we got drunk or when he got drunk. I want to fuck Roman in ass._

"You ready for our game, Roman?"

 **"Hmmmm!"**

"I'll take that as a yes since your mouth is full."

Dean has Roman gag, handcuff, and legs tape together on his hotel bed.

"It's funny isn't it Roman, because this is something we would do to Seth and he would enjoy. You don't like this kind of weird shit do you?"

Roman shakes his head violently trying to break free of the handcuffs.

"Easy big boy."

Dean runs his hand slowly down Roman's naked back. Roman freaks out more by Dean touching his back.

 **"Hhhhmmmmmffff! Grrrrrrrrr!"**

"Roman relax...or would you like a toy?"

Dean holds up a purple dildo.

Roman lays his head down on the bed and a few tears fall from his face, but Dean can't see them by Roman's hair covering his face.

 _ **Seth please save me! Someone help me please! Oh god!**_

Dean cups Roman's balls and massage them making Roman give a small surprise.

"You like that?"

Roman shakes his head and trys to crawl away from Dean, but can't move.

"Just a little sex therapy...shit!"

Dean's cell phone rings and he really doesn't want to answer it, but he does anyway.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's Seth. Have you seen Roman?"

"No, why?"

"The roaster is going over the stuff for Monday and we need Roman."

"Sorry Seth, but I haven't seen him."

"Call me back if you do."

"Sure bro, bye."

Dean drops his phone and grabs Roman's ass-cheeks.

Roman jumps.

"I don't know how to get you to relax, but I hope this helps."

Dean stick to of his finger near Roman's entrance.

Roman makes small sound of fear not wanting any of this.

"Don't worry I'm going to put some lube on my fingers or...maybe my hand."

Roman screams behind the gag-ball.

"I didn't think you would act like this."

Dean pours some lube in his hand and then rubs his hands together.

"Ready?"

Roman puts his head back down and just accepts whatever is going to happen to him.

Dean smacks Roman's ass before fingering him.

"How does it feel, Roman?"

"...!"

"Maybe this will help too?"

 **"Fffffmmmmm! AGHH! Mmmmmhhhh!"**

Dean strokes Roman's cock while fingering his ass.

"You like that big boy?"

 **"Mmmhh!"**

"You know what Roman I like you better when you're Leakee. You look good in those little panties. You have the thighs for them."

Roman trys to kick Dean not wanting to listen to what Dean has to say, but he move his feet.

 _ **Motherfucking Damnit! Would someone please get him off of me!**_

"Easy Leakee."

 _ **Oh, I will fucking rip is head in two! Stop calling me that!**_

Dean wraps his arm around Roman's hips and goes back to stroking his cock.

"I don't think you like any of this, so how about we try something different?"

 **"!"**

Dean kiss Roman's back and pulls the larger man closer to him.

"You have the ass for those panties too, baby boy."

 **"Grrrrrr!"**

Dean slowly push himself inside of Roman.

Roman makes a loud grunt and trys to shake Dean off of him, but Dean smack Roman again.

"Hold still damnit!"

... ... ...

 _Dean has to have Roman. There is no other answer. No one else has seen Roman all day today. If I found out that Dean has Roman then I will destroy him._

 _I hope Dean isn't doing anything mean to Daddy...I mean Roman! Dean loves looking at Roman and just about everyone does that man is fucking beautiful. No one can take there eyes off of Roman._

 _I'll find you Roman just give me some time._

Little does Seth know Roman doesn't have much time left.

... ... ...

"You like that bitch?"

Dean whispers into Roman's ear thrusting into him roughly.

"You feel so good, Ro."

Dean holds onto Roman's arm trying to pull him up.

Roman doesn't like any of this at all and wants to hurt Dean for doing this to him.

"Leakee...do you like having my dick inside of you?"

Dean can't see Roman's face because of his hair and Roman is glad that he has long hair. Roman can feel Dean's thrust getting stronger and faster which means he will come soon.

 **Please get the hell off of my back!**

"Agh! Leakee...I...I...I'm...ah...shit...I'm close...let's come together."

Dean strokes Roman's leaking hard cock.

Roman makes sound, but Dean can't hear him nor does he care about anything.

"You ready baby boy. One...two...three...ahhhhhh!"

 **"Hhhhhmmmmffff! Hhhhhhhhfffffgggggg! Mmmmhhh!"**

It takes Dean to come back down and pulls out of Roman.

"You look a mess baby, but still sexy as hell. After I come back I might play that mouth of your."

Roman won't look at Dean, but he moves his shoulders a little.

Dean hums to himself while walking to the bathroom.

... ... ...

"I think that this is Dean's room."

Seth opens the door and walks into the room without making a sound, but while looking around the room Seth finds Roman on Dean's bed.

 _What the fuck did Dean do to Roman?_

"daddy...?"

Roman looks up and see Seth. Seth see a bit of joy in Roman's eyes.

"let me help you."

Seth removes the gag-ball and un-handcuff Roman. Roman rubs his wrist before taking the duct tape from around his feet.

"thanks puppy, but I can't leave just yet. Dean has my clothes and I want a little payback."

"i understand daddy. i'll go and hide by the couch while you have fun with Dean."

Seth dips under the couch and Roman moves to the wall near the bathroom waiting for Dean.

... ... ...

"What the hell...Arrgh!"

Roman throws Dean onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

"Roman please, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't work like that, Moxley."

"No wait! Please daddy! ARGH!"

Roman shoves himself deep inside of Dean.

"Please stop! I'm sorry! It hurts! Take it out! It hurts!"

"Quite your fucking bitching and take it, you little whore!"

Roman pounds into Dean furiously.

"Roman...please...AGH!"

Roman grabs Dean by his throat.

 **"I told you to shut the hell up!"**

Dean's vision goes fuzzy.

"Don't worry Dean. I am very close and sorry about your hips or maybe not."

Roman was digging his nails into Dean's hips making him bleed.

"You ready Moxley? Alright...ah fuck...ahhh shit...oh fuck Dean!"

Roman comes deep inside of Dean. Dean comes back to his mind when feels Roman's seed enter his body.

"ah...HAA!"

Roman pulls Dean by his hair.

 **"Where are my clothes, Dean?"**

"In the bathroom. Please let go now."

Roman lets go of Dean and walks in the bathroom to clean. While Dean is on the bed still in pain and a little numb.

"How the hell did he get free."

"I can answer that."

Seth steps away from the couch.

"Seth!? How long have you been here!?"

"I should up after you fuck Roman and I let him free. He wanted a little back before he left however. Was it worth it, Dean to get fuck by him like that?"

"I wasn't done with him just yet, but my own ass hurts too much."

"He did a number on your hips."

"I thought that was his cum running down my legs."

"No, it's your blood."

"How the fuck did you know I had Roman?"

"Jimmy and Jey."

"Shitty rats."

Roman steps out of the bathroom fully dress and has his hair in a bun.

"Let's go Seth."

"Sure bye Dean."

Seth kiss Dean on the forehead.

"Next time we should all get together and play, kay Moxley?"

"yes...Leakee."

Roman kiss Dean on the lips.

... ... ...


End file.
